Oscuridad
by Darlett
Summary: Poco a poco fui perdiendo todo en este mundo de oscuridad... donde el mas fuerte es el mas acto para sobrevivir, gracias rock! - pesimo summary - Paseen y leanlo!


**Hola este un one-shot! que me salio luego de ver black lagoon pero que les guste **

**Oscuridad **

**Flash black**

**Te traido aquí Roanapra para que te encargase de algunos miembros de la triada, no debiste matar algunos de mis miembros..zorra!!**

**No permito que nadie me trate asi!!- saco sus armas y en cuestiones de segundos habia asesinado a todos los presentes en la oficina!.- tomo todo el dinero que encontró en la oficina y luego se marcho.**

**Aunque se acerca del edificio donde encontraba se encontro al jefe y otros miembros de la triada, no dudo enfretar a ellos asi que mato a los necesarios en lugar para salir ilesa del sitio.**

**Corriendo por las oscuras calles por las oscuras calles de Roanapra se topo con un chico algunas bolsas, se acerco a el y lo apunto.- necesito que me saques de esta ciudad.- te pagare muy bien si lo haces.**

**Caminaron por los mas oscuros callejones hasta llegar a muelle.**

**Fin flash back **

Ibamos en el barco un hombre joven japoneses me vigilaba .. me miraba con muchas insistencia

Porque lo hiciste? -

Ya no importa martar…

Ahí algo en ti…que me recuerda a mi viejo yo

"yo era una chica buena que alguna vez creyó en la justicia"

Saque de mi bolsillo la caja de cigarillos y encendí uno.- Eres un hombre bueno que cree en la justicia

Lara justicia es aquella que nos da la firmeza de vivir creyendo que hacemos lo correcto- Rock

Botaba lentamente el humo del cigarillo mientras escuchabas las palabras de rock

Cuando tuve presa conoci el infierno… y lo poco de mi fe se es fumo en la oscuridad de mi celda… "fue en ese lugar donde mi fe en dios se entinguio"

Logre escapar y me jure a mi misma nunca mas pisar ese lugar!...- arrojo al suelo los resto del cigarillo

Desde entonces en cumplido diferentes asesinatos … en este mundo podrido solo prevale aquel que es mas fuerte.

Te equivocas… no siempre el fuerte es el que sobrevive… necesita de ambos para que alla un equilibrio- me zarandeaba un poco hacia los lados.

En el mundo no solo existe las cosas malas… sino también para buscar la felicidad!!- me sujeto y me abrazo fuertemente

"era tan calido aquel abrazo"

Escúchame… aquella oscuridad que viviste tan solo es una parte de tu vida aun tienes tiempo de corregir tu vida- su mirada cada vez se hacia mas triste, lagrimas surcaron de sus ojos café.

Es una lastima que ya no pueda ver el cielo- ella

Porque? – pregunto rock algo curioso

Forma parte de mis vagos recuerdos donde alguna vez hubo algo de esperanza en mi ser- su mirada era aun mas triste.- Ella se separo un poco de el.

Favor no llores… "hace ya tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupo por mi" – Eres muy Bueno rock – su mirada era triste y sin brillo

()()()() ()()()() ()()()() ()()()()

Sabias que llamarías, chan

Ya debes saber para que te llamo, verdad?

Si.

Te has tardado mucho en llamarme, chan

Dutch, estas consciente de lo que estas haciendo?

Por supuesto!.

Nos han pagado muy bien!

Dutch, he preparado algunas sorpresa – chan

Si, me parece que he visto algunas de ellas.

Sin remordimientos! –chan

Muy bien, chan!.

Contacta a todos nuestros miembros aledaños a esas zonas!

Entendido!

()()()() ()()()() ()()()() ()()()()

No traste de salvarme…. Rock porque tu seras el unico que salgas perjudicado.- su mirada se volvió distante y fria

Como agradecimiento… - ella se acerco a el y unio sus labios con los de el, mientras que el simplemente estaba en shock

Después de algunos minutos… se separaron… no debiste hacerlo Lara

"tal vez no lo viva mucho para volverte a ver rock…por eso lo hecho"

Eres un chico bueno!.- "eso te traerá problemas en este mundo de oscuridad" – una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios

Rock permaneció la mirada fija en el suelo, tal vez si la mirara se derrumbaría como lo había echo hacia un año atrás, no sabia el porque pero aun asi le causaba dolor aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la joven pistolera. Salio de habitación con su mirada fija en el suelo.

Esta bien? – pregunto revy

Solo necesito tomar aire! – esta perturbado se veia que su compañera lo percato, era algo realmente extraño.

Subio hasta la cubierta del barco, donde golpeado con fuerza desahogo aquellos sentimientos, dolor, frustración y rabia… por no ser capaz de ayudarla

()()()() ()()()() ()()()() ()()()()

Entro revy a la habitación y se sentó en frente de ella, su mirada aun mas fria y asesina que al principio del viaje.- si dices algo que no me agrade te matare!.- saco sus cigarillo y lo encendió continuo vigilando cada unos de los movimientos de Lara.

"Rock… tal vez si nos fuéramos conocidos antes puede que todo fuera sido diferente"

()()()() ()()()() ()()()() ()()()()

Porque!

El mundo tuvo que ser tan cruel con ella y de convertirla en ese demonio!!

No debes tomarte estas cosas tan apecho, rock! – benny- que se mantenía indiferente hacia la reacción de rock

No puede hacer nada mas por ella!, rock. – Benny

Ella no podrá dejar de matar!

Tal vez si en el pasado aquel la fuera ayudado alejarse de ese camino, su vida habría sido diferente.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba Benny era tan filosa como un cuchillo que iba destruyendo dentro de el toda esperanza de salvarla.- asi que lloro como mayor desesperación.

Pero eso no ocurrió, rock.

Por eso esta historia debe culminar aquí…rock.

Las horas pasaron y cada vez me acercaba mas y asi llegaron al puerto de Kandla Port Trust

Dutch, cuanto tiempo!.

Si y ni que lo digas, Ling!

Ella es la mercancía? – ling

Sí.

Y se que todo ha sido muy inoportuno pero, ¿tienes listo su pasaporte? – dutch

Ya estoy acostumbrando. Ya lo he resuelto.– ling

Mildre tomo su equipaje y bajo del barco, se alejo un poco del barco. – rock espero volverte a ver algún dia!. – sus rostro era un poco mas alegre

Si, esta bien!

Realizo un último saludo de despedida con la mano, para después alejarse un poco mas del barco

Un disparo atravesó mi pecho… "maldición me confie demasiado" – me voltee a ver de de nuevo aquel hombre que me habia dando un poco de sus amabilidad.

Estaba impresionado y la vez horrorizado!

Que cielo mas bonito! … sepárese el de mi ciudad natal.- una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios por ultima vez.

Esto ha sido por la triada, dutch.

No podia hacer nada.

Has actuado a nuestras espaldas. – dutch.

Si lo he hecho!

No tenia elección, tengo que mi hija enferma le diagnosticaron cancer y además ya me estoy haciendo vieja para jugármela. – por eso he decidido que este sea mi ultimo trabajo…. Me ha pagado muy bien.- Adios.

_**Someday I want to run away **__**…**_

_**To the world of midnight …**_

Rock, trae unas sabanas. – Datch – Hemos de cubrir el cuerpo.

Esta bien!

Trajo unas sabanas y luego se acerco al cuerpo y lo fue cubriendo debajo hacia arriba.- su mirada era aun mas triste que hacia algunas horas antes, pero esta vez con tuvo la lagrimas.

_**Where the darkness **__**fill the air**_

Ya eres libre..ahora has de dormir recordando a tu ciudad Lara.

_**Where it's icy cold **_

_**Where nobodoy has a name **_

_**Where living is not a game**_

_**There. I'll hide my broken heart.**_

**_-- FIN--_**

**_

* * *

_**

Dejen sus comentario,sugerencias o critica.

Gracias por leer el one-shot

Bye! ! ;D


End file.
